


[podfic] It'll be fun, she said

by Annapods, the24thkey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing, Video & Computer Games, raw podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Are you ever chilling with your bro and she starts screaming invective at people on the internet?Raw: 00:09:43, edited: 00:06:56 :: Written byNaktoms.





	[podfic] It'll be fun, she said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it'll be fun, she said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297138) by [naktoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms). 



**Streaming and download (mp3s):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/owitllbefunshesaid#) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k9r_Yz_vMAiqxnmQvKGc4Ed9W4kX1-ts)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Naktoms for giving blanket permission to podfics!

Raw version  


Edited version  



End file.
